


A bit of Original Fluff

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tira on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of Original Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago and based it on my gaiaonline avatar. I think it came out alright.

Tira entered the house silently. The stately manor was completely dark, save for the lights flickering from passing cars through the window.

It wasn’t her house. Hell, it wasn’t even a friend’s house. She was there for business and business only. 

The thief silently made her way into the study, her walking stick dragging behind her just as quiet. 

Entering the study, she watched as multiple shadows blended into one, pointing to the far wall, where the large window was. She began knocking quietly on the wall directly underneath. In her haste, she scraped her knuckles on the rough stone wall. She didn’t even notice till her grunny, pet/sidekick, licked at her blood, immediately healing the scrape. 

Momentarily forgetting the job, she smiled at the green bunny affectionately. “Thanks baby,” she whispered before turning and pressing a stone. A small door opened along the wall to the right of them. She made quick time, grabbing the money, taking off her hat, and depositing the cash into it. 

Tira watched as shadow hands reached up and pulled the green bills down into their realm for safe keeping. She grinned. 

Turning back to the safe, she pulled out a small box. Bingo. This was the hit. The Blood Diamond of San Jose shone brightly even in the dark. She pocketed it and left the study. 

She felt a tug on her skirt. “Stop that,” she whispered at the playful shadow. Tira felt another tug, this time on her hair. “What are you doing?” as another one actually pushed her towards the stairs.

“Ok, ok, I’m going!” she hissed at them.

Once at the top, the shadows formed together pointing at the far end of the hall. She followed until she came to the end. Slowly, she opened the door. The room was completely dark and she stepped in. For once, unsure of herself. Tira made her way to the bed.  
Holding up her walking stick, a small light came on at the tip, illuminating a small portion of the bed. 

A girl. No… a woman lay upon the bed. Her long, black hair fanned out on the bed, pale skin, beautiful red lips pouted in her sleep.

Tira held her breath as the woman, as if sensing a presence, came awake.

“What?!” she gasped as she struggled to sit up. The woman found her arms and legs pinned to the bed by Tira’s shadows. 

Tira had to smile at the thoughtful gesture. “Shh…” Tira said holding her lighted cane to the woman’s mouth. “We won’t hurt you.”

The woman’s eyes widened as she fell silent, staring intently at Tira.

“I’ve come bearing a gift,” Tira continued, tossing her hat into the air and catching it with her cane. She winked at the woman, who had sat up, the shadows certain of her cooperation. Tira grinned as her grunny hopped on the bed next to the startled woman. She had to bite back a laugh at her captive audience. 

She let the hat swallow the cane and fall into her palm. Tira tilted the hat at the woman to show how empty the hat was.

The woman took it and childishly stuck her hand into it, hitting the top of the hat.   
Tira giggled at the cute gesture. She wasn’t afraid the shadows would get the stranger. The thief had closed the door, so to speak.

Tira took the hat back and tossed it into the air again. This time when the hat hit her palm, she opened the door and let the cane slide out. She twirled the hat on the cane, grinning at the quiet applause she received from the stranger.

The thief slid onto the bed and straddled her with the hat facing the woman. The hands on the clock began moving. Spinning faster and faster until a glazed look blanked her eyes and slid shut.

Tira caught her before her head landed on the headboard. Gently, she laid her down on the pillow. She put her hand into the hat and pulled out a single black rose. With a tenderness, Tira didn’t know she possessed placed the rose on the pillow next to the woman.  
She placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping woman. “I’ll be back for you,” she promised and allowed the shadows to pull her into their realm, disappearing from sight as the door opened.

The End


End file.
